: This proposal will stimulate the development of a cross-culturally focused Clinical Mental Health Services (CMHS) research program at the University of California Irvine (UCI), by bringing together a group of clinical and services research investigators from UCI, sister institutions and other centers to address an important clinical mental health service research issue: the degree of effectiveness of mental health interventions in ethnic minorities. The principal investigator and other UCI clinical investigators have a strong track record in clinical mental health research in schizophrenia, and as the major effort of this proposal, will transition to cross-cultural CMHS research in schizophrenia. Other senior investigators at UCI have skills relevant to CMHS research (such as health economics, social supports and networks, and cross-cultural clinical health services research), but currently are not directly involved in CMHS research. This proposal will capitalize on the current strengths of these investigators to develop a focused, integrated, and competitive clinical mental services research program at UCI. This will be accomplished by utilizing colleagues from other institutions for training and the transferring of specific CMHS skill, initiating a series of training programs, and recruiting junior faculty. Co-Investigators from sister UC campuses and nationally recognized consultants have been carefully and deliberately chosen to provide the additional expertise and experiences needed to achieve a functional CMHS program. These experts will work with UCI faculty and graduate students on a specific central project in order to foster true interdisciplinary collaboration and the development of specific skills that will remain at UCI. This five-year process will transform the currently dispersed investigators into an integrated core of experienced CMHS researchers, who then, as a group, will be able to continue high quality research independently.